Conventionally, for photovoltaic modules (solar panels) with multiple photovoltaic cells which have a negative electrode formed on the light receiving surface and a positive electrode on the reverse side arranged horizontally and vertically, interconnectors are used to string together the multiple photovoltaic cells. In other words, interconnectors are used to perform stringing by connecting together an electrode of one photovoltaic cell and an electrode of an adjacent photovoltaic cell. As an example of this type of photovoltaic module, that disclosed in patent literature 1 is known.
An item disclosed in patent literature 1 is one which electrically connects each electrode of adjacent photovoltaic cells using one interconnector. Due to this, for an item disclosed in patent literature 1, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 (embodiment 1), after interconnector 2 is connected to the upper surface of photovoltaic cell C, photovoltaic cell C is inverted 180 degrees around cell rotating axis 14 and interconnector 2 is positioned at the lower side of photovoltaic cell C. In this state, heated metal 8 is pushed against this in order to electrically connect each electrode of adjacent photovoltaic cells C via interconnector 2.
Also, for an item disclosed in patent literature 1, as shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 (embodiment 2) or FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 (embodiment 3), with the light receiving surface of photovoltaic cell C facing up, or facing down, each electrode of adjacent photovoltaic cells C are electrically connected via interconnector 2 by pushing heated metal 8 against thereof from below without inverting photovoltaic cells C.